La Fille à Papa et le Paysan
by BitchyPeachy
Summary: OS- SugarBastian - Sebastian rejoint Mc Kinley pour conquérir Blaine. Mais dans ce nouvel environnement, une surprise de taille l'attend.


_Vous avez le droit de porter plainte pour le couple le plus étrange de l'année, je vous présente ... le SUGARBASTIAN._

_Cet Os m'a été demandé par Mathilde_B_ et July_BK et RavenWhore__

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**_La Fille à Papa et le Paysan_**

* * *

_Okay, ça ne peut pas être si compliqué que cela…_

Sébastian jeta un regard découragé à la centième intersection au moins qu'il avait eût à affronter depuis son arrivée au lycée Mc Kinley.

Pourtant, habituellement, son sens de l'orientation était parfait, comme le reste de ses sens d'ailleurs. Il avait un instinct tout à fait performant, et jamais, oh grand jamais …

-Pousse toi, Mistinguette !

Il se retrouva projeté contre un des casiers en métal dans un bruit sourd. Il parvint à se rattraper de justesse de glisser au sol, ce qui aurait sûrement ruiné son pantalon neuf. Sans parler de ses chaussures en cuir qui accusaient déjà de longues traces de boue, récoltées sur le chemin du parking à l'entrée. A croire que les écoles publiques ne pouvaient même pas se payer le luxe de faire paver les chemins. Une honte, de l'avis du jeune homme.

Il se redressa, réajustant sa sacoche en cuir sur son épaule, et jeta un énième regard au plan qu'il avait récupéré à l'accueil. A Dalton, les nouveaux élèves avaient le droit à une visite complète, et à un tuteur pour les guider, sans parler des permanences téléphoniques.

-Tu es devant mon casier.

Une voix légèrement nasillarde le fit sursauter, et il se retourna, le cœur battant, pour croiser le regard d'une jeune fille brune. Son pull rouge à rayures blanches détonnait, et elle avait une broche en forme de papillon accrochée sur la bretelle de son sac.

-Hé ho ! Fit-elle en lui faisant un signe de la main. Tu m'entends le garçon à la tête de rat ?

Il revint à lui et se décala, troublé. Il était pratiquement sûr d'avoir déjà croisée cette fille. Il en était même persuadé.

-On se connaît ? Tenta-t-il, en se redressant.

Elle se retourna lentement, les sourcils froncés.

-Oh, ce n'est pas toi le garçon sexuellement frustré qui voulait absolument pousser Blaine à tromper Kurt l'année dernière ?

-Je …

-Oui, je me souviens parfaitement de toi. J'ai une excellente mémoire tu sais ? Je me rappelle aussi que ton déhanché lors des régionales criait « je suis gay et j'aime ça ». Oups, Asperger !

Elle lui fit un petit sourire forcé alors que ses yeux brillaient de malice, avant de se retourner pour se saisir des livres qu'il lui restait à prendre.

-Je vois que mademoiselle a un excellent don de déduction, attaqua Sébastian, plus à son aise dans l'affrontement. Et affrontement il allait y avoir si quiconque osait lui parler ainsi.

Elle claqua la porte de son casier et s'approcha si près de lui que leurs bouches n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Cela n'aurait pas dû troubler Sébastian. Après tout, n'était-il pas parfaitement sûr de son orientation sexuelle ? Pourtant, la façon dont elle s'imposait dans son espace vital sans aucune gêne avait quelque chose de spécial … de presque sensuel.

- Ecoute moi bien, monsieur Elvis Presley Fils, tu vas te tenir tranquille parce que je n'apprécie pas ceux qui s'attaquent à mes amis. Mêmes ceux que j'achète. Parce que je suis pas seulement douée, et sexy, et complètement intouchable, je suis aussi tellement riche que je pourrais acheter tous les salons de coiffure de l'Ohio et te forcer à couper tes cheveux avec une serpe de paysan.

Et sur ces douces paroles, elle s'élança dans le couloir, son sac sur son épaule, laissant Sébastian incrédule, et sous le choc.

* * *

Après une journée tout à fait horrible dans ce nouveau lycée, Sébastian passa la porte du Glee Club en espérant y trouver au moins matière à se remonter le moral avec une petite joute verbale.

La salle était vide à l'exception d'un homme d'âge mûr installé devant un piano, et de la fille qu'il avait rencontré le matin.

-Bradichou, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix lente comme on le ferait à un enfant de quelques années, tu dois faire un effort. Je ne peux pas chanter correctement quand tu joue comme un amateur …

L'homme la regarda d'un air ennuyé, mais elle continua, tout en sortant un petit miroir rond de sa poche.

-Papa dit que je chante parfaitement bien quand je suis accompagnée des grands pianistes qu'il me fournit. Tu sais , ces hommes qui portent de grands costumes noirs et dont les barbes sont si mal coupées qu'on croirait des buissons de l'île au pays des merveilles.

Elle plissa ses lèvres, les faisant rouler l'une contre l'autre d'un ai expert, évaluant son rouge à lèvres.

-Je sais bien que les autres élèves de ce lycée ne se rendent pas compte que tu joue mal, mais on ne peut pas les blâmer pour leur manque de professionnalisme, n'est-ce pas ?

Sébastian ne pût retenir son ricanement.

Sugar s'immobilisa, baissa son miroir et se tourna vers lui.

-Oh, re-bonjour toi ! Tu ne t'es toujours pas fait repérer par la brigade de dératisation ?

Bizarrement, son air tout à fait innocent dénotait avec l'étincelle d'amusement dans ses yeux.

-Il faut croire que non. Je croyais que le glee club était ici. Ajouta-t'il en balayant la salle du regard. _Pathétique._

Un sourire mielleux pris place sur les lèvres à Sugar.

-Oh, un autre choriste pour ma voix magnifique. J'espère qu'on t'as appris à chanter juste, et pas trop fort … Je déteste qu'on tente d'outrepasser ma voix.

Elle se saisit de lui par le bras et le tira littéralement vers le piano, où elle le fit prendre place à ses côtés.

-Tu vas devoir auditionner, pour entrer dans le glee club, mais tout le monde sait qu'ils prennent n'importe qui. La vraie question, c'est … est-ce que moi, Sugar Motta, je te trouve assez bon pour faire des vocalises derrière moi ?

Elle le regarda très sérieusement, avant de lui sourire.

-C'est quoi ton nom ?

Il hésita un instant entre s'enfuir en courant, ou se servir du pianiste comme bouclier.

-Sebastian.

-Très bien, Sebichou. Qu'Est-ce que tu vas me chanter ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de chanter, répliqua-t-il avec force, tout en tentant de s'extraire de la poigne impressionnante de la jeune fille.

-Je sais, on a qu'à chanter en duo. Bon, si tu n'arrives pas à me suivre parce que tu es trop impressionné par mes capacités vocales, ça passera pour cette fois-ci, mais il faudrait que tu t'y habitue si tu veux rejoindre ma chorale.

Elle lui tendit une feuille et il reconnut immédiatement la chanson.

Le pianiste joua les toutes premières notes, et il se décida à chanter, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait faire dans cette situation. _Cela ne serait jamais arrivé à Dalton … Mais si cette fille est vraiment à la tête du Glee Club, je n'ai que cette solution pour rejoindre Blaine._

**Let me hold you**

**_Laisse-moi te tenir_**

**For the last time**

**_Pour la dernière fois_**

**It's the last chance to feel again**

**_C'est la dernière chance de se toucher encore_**

**But you broke me**

**_Mais tu m'as brisé_**

**Now I can't feel anything**

**_Maintenant je ne ressens plus rien _**

La chanson glissait, et il se laissa entrainer par les paroles, bien plus à son aise qu'il ne l'aurait été devant les Warblers.

Il continua à chanter, se détournant parfois de la feuille pour croiser le regard de la fille au pull rayé qui semblait mumurer ses paroles à voix basse. Alors que Sebastian donnait le meilleur de lui-même, tentant d'être à la fois touchant et sensuel, et y parvenant selon lui, elle ne semblait pas impressionnée.

Lorsque la partie chantée par Nelly Furtado arriva, Sebastian se prépara à changer de tonalité avec une pointe d'appréhension, mais elle le poussa légèrement, et ouvrit sa bouche.

**Oh what are we doing**

**_Oh que sommes nous en train de faire_**

Il fronça les sourcils à la première note assez étrange qu'émit la fille. Elle avait fermé les yeux et sa main flottait à hauteur de son oreille.

**We are turning into dust**

**_Nous nous transformons en poussière_**

**Playing house in the ruins of us**

**_A la maison dans nos propres ruines _**

Sa bouche s'était entrouverte sous le coup de la surprise. La voix … Sa voix … Était-ce seulement le bon terme ? Cela ressemblait étrangement à un chat atteint d'un cancer des poumons en phase terminale qu'on étranglait.

- Ca va ? Ne put-il pas s'empêcher de la couper, presque inquiet.

Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement, et tapota le piano pour que le pianiste s'arrête.

-Je savais bien que tu aurais du mal à supporter ma supériorité, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton condescendant, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Tu te fous de moi ?

Sebastian maitrisait l'ironie. Parfaitement même. Il savait manipuler les personnes en leur faisant croire exactement ce qu'il souhaitait. Mais là … Il avait presque l'impression que cette fille pensait vraiment être une chanteuse exceptionnelle

Elle l'observait, apparemment pensive.

-Non, je ne pense pas que je me fous de toi. Je le saurais sinon … non ?

-Tu chantes comme une chèvre !

L'affreuse journée qu'il venait de passer, le sentiment d'incompréhension qu'il ressentait dans ce foutu lycée qui n'avait franchement rien à voir avec Dalton, et la façon dont cette fille avait osé chanter le poussaient tout simplement à bout.

Elle inclina la tête de côté, le regardant avec attention.

-Tu crois que tu chantes mieux ? Tu as autant de puissance vocale qu'une tortue. Sous amphétamines.

-Je … J'ai été le soliste des Warblers ! Si je chantais si mal que ça …

-Oh, et où est-ce que ça vous a mené les piailleurs ? La voix de la fille s'était faite lente et presque langoureuse. Vous avez perdu, on a plus jamais entendu parler de vous et te voilà dans un lycée public, où tu n'arriveras jamais à te faire remarquer autrement qu'en étant la nouvelle icône gay du coin.

-Je vais parler de toi à mon père et tu vas te retrouver dans de sacrés problèmes, cracha Sébastian, amer.

Elle éclata d'un rire sans joie.

- Mon père peut acheter le tien et en faire son servant personnel quand je veux. Comme ça, expliqua-t-elle en claquant des doigts.

- Et qui est donc cet homme qui est si riche ?

-Motta, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Sebastian avala sa salive, sous le choc. Motta … comme les Motta ? Il dévisagea la fille, se demandant comment les Motta avaient pût engendrer un tel phénomène de foire.

-Apparemment oui, continua-t-elle avec suffisance. Il faut dire les Smythe sont juste des arrivistes aux poches bien pleines. Ca fait quoi d'avoir acheté sa place dans la société ?

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de reprendre son sac et de quitter la salle.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent pire encore.

Lorsque la nouvelle de son arrivée s'était propagée chez les membres restants des New Directions, il avait vu sa réputation passer de « nouvel élève un peu gay » à « briseur de couple ». Il ne faisait bon être ni l'un ni l'autre, mais être les deux était pire encore.

Il se cachait derrière les casier pendant une des interclasses lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule. Soupirant d'avance à l'idée de recevoir encore un slushie - ces choses étaient tout bonnement affreuses -, il se retourna, prêt à fermer ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Il reconnut immédiatement la voix légèrement crissante de Sugar Motta. La jeune fille arborait un pull vert avec un col en véritable fourrure, et deux couettes hautes.

-Je ne peux pas supporter la vue de ton visage.

Elle lui offrit un demi-sourire.

-C'est ça quand on est élevé chez les paysans.

C'est dit d'une façon tellement hautaine, d'un air si décontracté, que Sebastian ne peut s'empêcher de se voir dans cette fille. De s'y retrouver, un peu.

- Si moi je suis un paysan, les élèves des New Directions sont quoi alors ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire cynique.

Elle lui rendit, et commenta :

-Tout juste bons à m'apporter un verre d'eau quand j'ai terminé mes étirements.

* * *

En fait, Sugar et Sebastian s'entendirent bien. Ils avaient les mêmes références, le même point de vue, et la même honnêteté. Ils avaient également recours aux mêmes répliques cinglantes,

Alors ce ne fut pas une surprise qu'elle l'amène au Glee Club, et y défende sa place face aux accusations des autres, à grand recours de vérités finement placées.

Ce qui fut une surprise, ce fut la volonté de Sebastian de faire un duo avec elle.

Il lut l'incrédulité sur les visages des autres membres du Club. _Eux savent, _ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. _Ils savent que Sugar ne sait pas chanter._

La plus surprise fut sûrement Sugar elle-même, prise au dépourvue par une offre à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Elle refusa dans un premier temps, prétendant le risque d'éclipser son partenaire, mais devant l'insistance du Glee Club en entier, elle dût se résoudre à accepter.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls tous les deux, elle rassembla son courage et lui posa la question qu'elle semblait ruminer depuis un moment.

-Sebastian … pourquoi vouloir chanter avec moi ?

Il l'observa quelques instants, à sa merci pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Elle avait un air presque enfantin, comme celui de ces gamins qui posent une question de grands et n'osent pas espérer la vrai réponse.

-Tu es la seule à pouvoir rivaliser avec mon talent.

Elle pencha l'a tête de côté, évaluant sa réplique, avant de proposer.

-Je choisis la chanson.

-Rêve.

* * *

Lorsque les premières notes de Good Girls Go Bad retentirent dans la salle du Glee Club, les autres élèves semblèrent accuser le choc.

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go**

-C'est une blague ? Demanda Rory à Artie. Je croyais que ce mec était …

Sebastian apparût, vêtu d'un pantalon noir, et d'une chemise blanche entrouverte. Un chapeau noir complétait sa panoplie. Il fit un clin d'œil à Mr Schuster et se dirigea directement vers Sugar, habillée d'une petite robe et de talons suffisamment hauts pour la placer à hauteur de son épaule.

**I know your type **

**You're daddy's little girl**

**Just take a bite **

**Let me shake up your world**

**Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong**

**I'm gonna make you lose control**

Leurs corps ondulèrent en rythme sur la dernière phrase, et l'ambiance se réchauffa immédiatement.

-C'est bizarre, commenta Tina sans les lâcher des yeux. Bizarre, mais … hot ?

La chanson continua sur ce rythme, jusqu'à ce que Sugar ouvre la bouche.

**I know your type Boy, you're dangerous**

**Yeah, you're that guy I'd be stupid to trust**

Etrangement, sa voix légèrement éraillée se calait parfaitement sur la bande, donnant un côté légèrement ivre à son personnage, mais sans provoquer des saignement de tympans aux autres élèves. Elle sembla se rendre compte de la différence, car elle se prit au jeu, marchant vers eux avec un déhancher digne d'un mannequin.

But just one night couldn't be so wrongYou make me wanna lose control

Ils continuèrent sur ce rythme, se cherchant l'un et l'autre, échangeant des regards langoureux et des haussements de sourcils pleins de sous-entendus.

Ce qui ressemblait à un jeu dans un premier temps laissa vite transparaitre autre chose : un tension s'était installée, une tension presque palpable, entre deux individus se ressemblant bien trop pou rester indifférents l'un à l'autre.

La chanson sembla passer en un éclair, laissant les deux chanteurs pantelants au bout des trois minutes. Les applaudissements furent fournis, mais ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux.

-Pas mal, pour une fille à papa, murmura Sebastian à son oreille.

-Pas mal, pour un paysan, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Je t'invite à boire un verre ?

-Seulement si tu paie.

-Deal.

* * *

_Les chansons sont :_

**_Broken Strings - James Morrison feat Nelly Furtado_**

**_Good Girls Go Bad - Cobra Starships feat Leighton Meester_**

_A bientôt !_


End file.
